


Chasing Cars [+5x10]

by Pantherheart



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:56:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7100080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantherheart/pseuds/Pantherheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In honor of the heartbreaking 100th episode, my beautiful perky physco, and my compact Persian sociopath... here's another Shoot video. I don't own the clips or the audio. If I did, Root would still be alive and Shoot would live happily-ever-after with Bear in Hawaii, drinking cocktails. :'{(</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing Cars [+5x10]




End file.
